c9globalfandomcom-20200214-history
C9 Continent of the 9th Seal Wiki
'Welcome to The C9 Wiki' Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! 'What is C9' C9 is an upcoming Action MMORPG that casts players as heroes of Glenheim continent taking a stand against Nefer who is going to open the gate of the other world to summon his followers. With console-style precise control, variety of skill combos, and strong RPG base contents, C9 caters to the action fans, but also has impressive features for everyone. C9 Scenario The gateway to the Netherworld has fractured, and this fracture may soon grow into a gap now that Nefer has recovered the Sword of Hermes. Not long ago, when the great hero Acharon united Glenheim out of chaos and forced Nefer to retreat, Glenheim seemed safe. But now our nightmare has returned... Long ago, the Sword of Hermes was hidden away on Henko Island where, and over time, Rahkdan, the Lord of Destruction, managed to transform Nefer’s thirst for it into corrupted ambition. Soon after that, Akene protected humankind during the first of the two Genesis Wars as Rahkdan sought to open the Nethergate and welcome his followers into this world. Eventually, Rahkdan fell to Akene’s spear and was sealed away, but his sword and traces of his black rocks still remain scattered across the land. Rahkdan’s death brought an end to the Genesis War, but humans and monsters began to fight each other to secure new territory. Over time, they forgot about the Sword of Hermes and the black rocks, but the desire still burned deep within Nefer’s heart. Now, Nefer has recovered the sword and is using its power to destroy the seal protecting the Nethergate. He wishes to release Rahkdan’s followers so that they may once again unleash fury upon the world. Fortunately, the Ninth Continent, where the Gate stands, is protected by legions of elves and powerful magicians. Nevertheless, even our strongest warriors may still not be able to halt Nefer’s onslaught… It is up to you to prove your worth as a hero. You must hasten to the Ninth Continent and halt Nefer’s advance, before it is too late. Character Outline You can choose 5 classes in C9 world: Fighter, Hunter, Shaman, Witchblade and Mystic. Each class has a different characteristic. Once you reach an appropriate level, you will be able to change your class to a more specialized one. Promotion Once you reach Lv. 10, you can take specialized tests and complete Master Alex’s quest to earn a promotion. Promotion Rewards After your promotion, you gain access to new Elite Skills and the Fury Formation. You also earn 1 additional Guild Skill/Buff. If you are not in a guild at the time of your promotion, you gain this bonus when you join one. Class Change To earn your promotion after you reach Lv. 20, you must overcome some challenges your Class Trainer sets. Talk to your Class Trainer in Waterford after you complete the class change quests to receive your promotion. Class Change Rewards Changing your class opens up new, more specialized skills. You also earn 1 additional Guild Skill/Buff. If you are not in a guild at the time of your class change, you gain this bonus when you join one. Your SP automatically reset after you change your class. Ultimate Fury Skill After you reach Lv. 49, accept the quest “A New Tie” from Zeil to begin your Ultimate Fury Skill quest. Completing Ultimate Fury Skill quests rewards you with a Legend and your class name changes. Class List Download & Install Download 1. Visit www.webzen.com and create a WEBZEN account. 2. Fill out the form below to create an account. Click the Facebook or Google+ icon to register quickly with your social media account. 3. Click Downloads tab and press C9 to go to the client download page. 4. Choose whether download the latest client directly or download via Torrent. Install 1. Install the client on your PC (not compatible with Windows Vista 64 bit). 2. Go to the official C9 homepage: c9.webzen.com. 3. Click Start button. 4. Install the WEBZEN auto-installer. 5. When the game client appears, press the Settings button to configure the game settings. (screen resolution, color depth, sound). 6. Log in and press Start to connect to C9. 7. Choose the server that you want to connect to. System Requirements Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse